If She Touches You Again, I Won't Play Nice
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler and Caroline meet up in the tunnels inside of the Lockwood Cellar because they can't be seen together during the Miss Mystic Falls event. Takes place during season 4.


**Title: ****If She Touches You Again, I Won't Play Nice**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Mason and Jenna, Haley **

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline meet up in the tunnels inside of the Lockwood Cellar because they can't be seen together during the Miss Mystic Falls event. Takes place during season 4. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: ****Mason and Jenna are both alive in this story. I own nothing it belongs to the creators. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wanted to go over and smack the smile off of Haley's face. She thought she was so damn lucky being near Tyler, but the she-wolf bitch was going to be lucky if she didn't get hurt soon. She had already felt like throwing up just being near Klaus. She was glad he had finally left because she just couldn't deal with the asshole. She was biding her time to get back so that she could take her need to hurt Haley out on something. Then again maybe she should just go up and hurt her now.

"You don't want to make a scene," Mason said knowing what Caroline wanted to do; he had been watching her most of the day since Jenna had forced him to come here. He hated these stupid events, but his girl was friends with his sister in-law. Those two could always guilt him into coming to these things. That didn't include the lecture he had listen to from Caroline about how he had to be here if she couldn't be near Tyler. It was her way of knowing she wouldn't kill Haley.

"She needs to be brought down a peg, if I was a hybrid I would have done bit her show her who's boss," Caroline said doing her best not to sound angry, but it was coming out more of a jealous hiss. How dare Haley think she would even get Tyler. She might have a friend that was a hybrid and wanted Tyler's help, but she got nothing else.

Mason couldn't help but laugh because Caroline looked ready to go into battle, but she didn't have to worry about Tyler. He'd never even give Haley a second if it wasn't for her wanting help. "First it's not biting we do to make somebody submit," Mason said telling her that they caused the other pain to force into submission if they didn't want to submit. "Also as soon as they break the sire bond she'll be gone," he was trying to give her some kind of hope because he didn't want Caroline getting hurt. It was bad enough she refused to leave when he was helping Tyler break the sire bond, but he couldn't control what Haley did here.

"She touches my man and I will rip her head off," Caroline said before she sped off going as fast as she could into the woods. She sped as far into the tunnels in the Lockwood cellar as she could before she let out a scream.

It wasn't fair that Haley just showed up out of the blue like she had a few weeks ago. Mason had taken Tyler on a road trip to get away for a while. They had been gone about a couple of weeks going as far into the woods as they could. They had run into Haley's pack somehow, she tuned that out mostly. Now the bitch was here for a favor and she couldn't say no because they had to let Klaus think she was fighting with Tyler. They couldn't let on that the other hybrids were breaking the bond.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had been trying not to be obvious, but he kept stealing glances over at Caroline. It pissed him off that she'd had to agree to a fucking date with Klaus. He wanted to kill the damn Original, but he couldn't. If he did then he'd die too, not to mention that Jenna would die, and he couldn't do that to Mason.

The only reason that Jenna was alive was because of Mason. It wasn't really alive, more like undead, but she was still here because of him. Mason had found somebody that Klaus had wanted more than Jenna. She'd already been turned, but they'd made the trade. He didn't know all the details of that night, but he didn't want to either. He'd almost killed Caroline and Matt that night. He'd bitten Damon on top all that and Stefan had went back to his ripper side for while. It was a bad time and right now it was something he wanted to forget.

"You keep watching her and somebody's going to know," Haley said reaching to take Tyler's hand, but he moved his hand away from her before she could take it grabbing her throat. Haley didn't know how pissed off he could get, but she was about to.

"The only reason I am even here with you is to keep up appearances, but you will not be touching me," Tyler growled his eyes flashing golden and his fangs came out. "If I say the word then Caroline will kill you," he wasn't going to let her think she had something over on him. She had nothing on him and she had done nothing to help him.

"You don't have to go all hybrid on me," Haley said backing off once he let go of her throat. She really didn't want to get bitten. She was a werewolf, but she didn't know if a hybrid bite would hurt and she wasn't going to find out. She could feel the puncture wounds where his claws had gone into her throat.

Tyler walked off needing to get some space before he took Haley's head off. He knew that he wouldn't kill her if he bit her, but he had let her believe he didn't know. He'd accidently attacked Mason the first time he'd shifted in the cellar. He hadn't meant to, but he had been so confused and angry. He'd lunged at Mason and he was still getting grief sometimes from Jenna. He didn't mind though because they were both alive to give him grief. He couldn't imagine what the last two years would be like without Mason or Jenna, Caroline especially.

Caroline was the love of his life, she was his mate if it went by werewolf standards. They had been through so many things since they had both been turned. They'd had help going through the hell. Mason had been there for him and Caroline too on the first shift. Jenna for some reason had showed up in time to find Damon about kill Mason. She'd stopped him and Jeremy had helped get him out there.

It didn't mean it had all been horrible though. They had so many happy moments in all of the hell. School dances, parties, and it was funny because now Stefan and Damon were their friends. They weren't trying to kill them and they'd been getting them out problems too.

Tyler walked around hoping to see Caroline so they could skip out. However, he spotted Mason and Jenna at one of the tables and sat down. "Please tell me this is almost over," he took the flask from Jenna turning it up. He could smell the blood in it and smirked. He gave it back swallowing the blood down tasting some whiskey mixed in with it. "Bloody Mary revised?" he asked.

"I wasn't sitting through this without a buzz at least," Jenna said so glad that she hadn't been asked to help Carol out. She thought that her sister in-law was a lot nicer since Richard had been killed. They got along and even had a few nights of parties and not this type of party. She looked over the fact that she was a vampire because her own son and brother in-law was a hybrid and a werewolf.

"I think I need an entire bottle," Tyler said, "You seen Care?" he really wanted to be near her right now before he got even more upset. She always could calm him down by just talking to him. Sometimes all she had to do was take his hand and he would relax again. It didn't feel right being here without her beside him.

"She took off in the woods a little while ago," Mason said, "I think she was going to attack Haley otherwise," He wouldn't have minded, but Caroline getting bitten too wouldn't be the best thing to happen.

"If anybody asks you haven't seen me," Tyler said before he got up and sped off towards the woods, he had to find Caroline.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It didn't take long for Tyler to find Caroline. He knew where she would go in the woods so that they could hide from Klaus. It wasn't like they could just go to his room with all the hybrids in his house. He just hoped things got better soon; he couldn't keep living like this. He sped down the tunnel until he got to the very end making Caroline squeal when he slid the last two inches to her. "Sorry," he couldn't help but laugh because the way she looked at him it was like he'd kicked her dog.

"You really need to learn how to use your breaks, Lockwood," Caroline said, the time alone hadn't helped her at all, she was still pissed off and she could smell Haley on him. She only used his last name when she was mad and jealous; she defiantly was both right now. "I might need to hose you down before you and I have sex,"

"I like the idea of you wielding a hose at me," Tyler said leaning over kissing her hoping maybe it would get her from a ten to at least a five on her scale of taking Haley out. He pulled her onto his lap making her moan as he moved his hand under her shirt. "I love you, Care, nobody else comes even close," he hoped she would get it through her head, but he couldn't blame her. He was starting to think Haley did it on purpose. When she started kissing him again he figured that she was over the anger or at least it had dulled down.

Caroline kissed him getting his shirt off tossing it away before she started kissing every place she could reach. This was their place she wasn't going to let anybody destroy that. They had put a blanket and everything down here that they could possibly need for a few days if they wanted to stay. She defiantly was going to need a few hours at least with her man.

Tyler used his super speed to land them on the blanket kissing as much skin as he could get to before he started taking her clothes off too. He wanted to be inside of her soon because she wasn't the only one needing to taking aggression out on something.

However, he'd never hurt her, she meant everything to him. Caroline flipped them over sitting up getting her shirt and bra the rest of the way off. She kissed down his torso until she got to his abs nipping and kissing him there as she undid his pants.

"Somebody's not wanting to wait," he said sitting up kissing her, he didn't want to stop and he didn't have to really. They were both undead, no need for oxygen; they could kiss until they were forced to stop. He loved kissing her, it was an addiction really. They had a contest one day seeing how long they could go. If Mason and Jenna hadn't showed up it could have been more than half hour.

"Nope," Caroline said before she was on her back again looking up at him. Their clothes were gone in no time with the super speed and were lying on the blanket again. "I need you right now," she couldn't take another second of not having him inside of her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler didn't need her to say anything else besides he was needed. He moved into place hovering over top of her before thrusting inside. He didn't want to go at hyper speed though. He kissed her gently as they rocked back and forth slowly. He moved his hand up and down her side groaning as she squeezed her walls around him. She wrapped her legs around him arching up whimpering as he hit against the neck of her womb. She didn't want to shout in case somebody heard them, but it felt so good.

Caroline ran her hands down his back and up his arms, she loved being with him. It wasn't just the sex; she could just lie in a bed and be satisfied. "Tyler," she moaned as he pulled out then thrusted back in. She felt like she was going to be stretched to the limit when he did that at full speed.

She met him thrust for thrust not backing down. She felt her orgasm starting and she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The pleasure going through her entire body was wonderful. Any thoughts of earlier and ripping the head off of a certain werewolf left her mind as he thrusted into her again.

"Cum with me, Caroline," he whispered in her ear nipping at her neck being careful not to bite her. He didn't want a repeat of her birthday all over, he still thanked everything in the universe that he had already been trying to break the sire bond. He'd stopped his self when he'd been about to bite into her neck. It could have ended badly if he hadn't.

Caroline was on the edge and when he pulled out thrusting back in her orgasm hit her. She cried out letting his name fall from her lips as he filled her riding out their orgasm together. He bit into his arm to keep from biting her neck as he had came, he wanted to mark her as his, but it could never happen. Caroline pulled his mouth to hers kissing him letting the blood from his mouth go into hers. She wanted to feel his fangs in her neck, but she didn't want to die.

She'd settle for this though pulling back biting her wrist before putting it against his mouth. He'd retracted his fangs so they couldn't pierce her skin, but he sucked at the wound as she bit into his neck. Tyler held her wrist to his mouth sucking as much blood as he could before the wound closed. They drank from each other triggering the start of another orgasm. Caroline pulled away from his neck falling back on the blanket crying out before he pulled away from her wrist kissing her lips.

Caroline flipped them over taking control rolling her hips, "I love you," she said smiling when he said it back as they went over again. She'd never get tired of hearing him say those three little words. She didn't want to move from their spot lying down on top of him as the after affects still flowed through her body. "She touches you again, I won't play nice though," she said before closing her eyes.

Tyler smiled before closing his eyes falling asleep too. He knew that Caroline wasn't going to play nice anymore. If Haley crossed the line again she'd be sorry. Caroline wouldn't be the only one ready to take Haley out either.

**The End**


End file.
